


Seasons of Love

by yourtoxic_valentine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtoxic_valentine/pseuds/yourtoxic_valentine
Summary: A short collection of drabbles all with various seasonal prompts.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prompt One: Early morning walks while it's still cool outside

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read these! These are going to be short, quick drabbles, mostly 500-1000 or so words. Thank you for my best friend and beta treaddelicately for encouraging me to try this out! I hope you all enjoy these as I write them.
> 
> These drabbles can be considered a sequel to my fic Speechless, or can be read stand alone.

It was probably one of Margaery’s favorite times of day, with the sun barely peeking over the horizon, and a light fog still clouding the air. The humidity hadn’t thickened the air yet, and it was almost pleasant outside as she tied her shoelaces. Robb was still sprawled in the bed asleep, but Grey Wind crawled off of it, yawning and stretching before he nuzzled Margaery’s hand. Chuckling quietly, she wrote her new husband a quick note to let him know that she was taking Grey Wind for a walk, and found his leash, snapping it onto his collar.

With a quick tug of the lead, the large dog tugged her out the door, tail wagging in excitement. Letting the leash extend as far as it could, she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, even as she gave a faint shiver from the chill still lingering from the night. It was so peaceful outside when it was like this, quiet and calm, a new day just beginning.

Heading down the trail near their home, Margaery kept the pace slow and easy, not wanting to wear either of them out early on the walk, and wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet before her day began. Following the trail around the lake, she watched the fog rise over the water, and could see turtles and frogs starting to move around. A lone swan floated across the surface, and she gave a happy sigh as Grey Wind tugged her along. 

“Calm down, silly boy. We have plenty of time this morning.” She chuckled a bit, catching up to him to scratch his ears gently.

Following along the trail, she smiled to herself as she looked over the wildflowers still damp with the early morning dew. The sky was still purple fading into orange in the east, promising a clear day, even though it would be another hot one. Which meant another day to keep Grey Wind inside more than out, even if he would pout. 

“Come on, let’s go see if Robb ever woke up.” She didn’t feel the slightest bit silly talking to the dog as they rounded the last corner.

Neighbors were just starting to stir as they made their way down the street, and Margaery nodded to a few of them. The sun seemed to be rising faster now, with the fog disappearing fast. Letting herself back into the house, she unhooked the leash and hung it from the hook before making her way into the kitchen.

“Oh, did you finally decide to get up?” Her voice was teasing as she circled her arms around Robb’s waist.

“Yes, to find my wife and my dog gone. Both just abandoned me.” He grinned down at her, leaning down to steal a soft kiss before picking the whistling kettle from the stove.

Pouring them each a mug of tea, he joined her at the small table situated near the window.

“Did you have a nice walk?” His hand brushed down her back gently.

“Of course we did. You know how I feel about summer mornings. They’re just perfect.”


	2. Prompt Two: Sprawling on the floor with the fan on and the lights off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a morning off for Robb and Margaery, and too hot to do anything. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for sticking with me! A huge thanks to treaddelicately for being an amazing beta and best friend, and tinytendril for encouraging me and being a sounding board to my life. 
> 
> This chapter contains smut. Or actually, this chapter IS smut. You have been warned.

It was just too damned hot out. Margaery had already lost the game of paper, rock, scissors to have to be the one to get up, put on a shirt, and let Greywind out and back in to do his business, but she had quickly stripped down and sprawled across the bed once more, her head nestled against Robb’s side. Her hair was fanned out over his thigh as she traced small designs on his stomach. The light dim with the curtains still closed against the early morning heat.

“Forecast said near 100 today. I think this is the perfect place for us.” His voice was low as he reached down to brush his fingers up her arm.

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more. Right here, just like this.” She sent him a look nearly as hot as it was outside.

She nearly laughed when his cock twitched, clearly taking her words as an invitation, which was exactly her plan. Not hesitating, she slid up his body to claim his mouth in a slow, deep kiss, fitting her body against his side. The only sounds in the room were the rustle of the sheets as he turned into her and the steady beat of the ceiling fan over their bed as her tongue moved lazily against his. One of her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her as the other rubbed over his chest, fingers playing in the dark hair sprinkled lightly across his skin. His hand rested lightly on her hip, the other tucked around her to keep her close to him.

The heat was building quickly in her body, making her feel restless as she arched her body into his. One of his hands slid up, warm and deliciously rough against her skin, palming one of her breasts, his thumb finding and teasing her nipple quickly. Each pass of his thumb was like a shock straight down to her core, and she could feel the muscles there fluttering in anticipation as she started getting wet.

Feeling his cock start to harden against her thigh, she pushed back on his chest until he was laying on his back again. Moving down his body, she shot him a wicked look as she leaned in, dragging her tongue over his hipbones as her hand slid up his cock, wrapping tightly at the base. A low groan slid out of his lips as she curled at his side, ducking her head so that her tongue swirled around the head of his cock before enveloping him in the warm heat of her mouth.

Margaery loved starting like this, when he was barely half-hard, and she could take all of him without much effort. She bobbed her head slowly, taking her time as she sucked at him, taking him deeper until she moved her hand to seal her lips around the base of his cock. It was one of her favorite things, feeling him harden and swell inside her mouth, his hands buried in her hair. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention on him as her cheeks hollowed. She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh, listening to his breathing getting harsher as he grew thicker and longer inside her mouth. Bringing him deep again, she felt her throat constrict around the head of his cock, and held him there for a moment before easing off.

Repeating the motions a few times, her hand slid up his thigh again, cupping and squeezing his balls gently before lifting her mouth off of him, licking up and down his shaft teasingly, completely unsurprised when he tugged at her hair.

“For the love of the gods, Margaery. Get up here.” Robb’s voice was rough with pleasure.

She barely made it back up the bed when she was flipped onto her back, and he was between her thighs, lifting them onto his shoulders as his mouth lowered to her pussy. His beard rubbed against her inner thighs as he licked up her folds several times before parting them with one hand. Her head fell back onto the pillow with a moan as he slid two fingers into her slick entrance, his tongue rolling and tracing circles over her clit. Tangling her hands in his hair, she held him to her as she rocked her hips up against his fingers.

“Robb, oh, gods, right there, right there.” She could feel the flush spreading across her chest as his fingers rubbed over her g-spot.

Her heels pressed against his back, riding his fingers eagerly before giving a sharp tug of his hair.

“Enough, I want you in me, right now.” Her voice was demanding as she gave his hair another insistent tug.

“Before you come?” He sounded a little surprised as he lifted his head, his fingers still twisting and stroking her walls.

“Right now.” 

She couldn’t explain the need rushing through her, but she needed desperately to feel him inside her. Rolling onto her side as he moved up her body, she hitched her leg over his hip, anchoring one hand at the back of his neck as he reached down. She could feel the head of his cock nudging against her folds, and rocked her hips forward with a needy whine that shifted into a moan as he rolled his hips forward to meet hers. 

His bottom arm was beneath her, wrapped around her waist to keep her close, the other working between them to rub his thumb over her clit firmly. Her soft moans mingled with his harsh breathing, the fan still beating steadily above them as he rocked into her over and over. The pleasure built inside her until her body shuddered against his, pussy pulsing around him, coating his cock with her juices. He kept thrusting steadily into her as she rode out her orgasm, then moved to roll onto his back and pull her on top of him.

A gasping laugh escaped her mouth as they ended up in a heap on the floor next to the bed, Robb having miscalculated how close they were to the edge of the bed.

“Oh, gods, are you okay, Marge?” He pushed up onto one arm, taking in her laughing form.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you? You broke my fall?” She couldn’t stop gigging, even as he ran her hands over him to make sure he was uninjured.

“I’m okay. Gods, that didn’t go as planned.”

“Come here, and finish what you started.”

Margaery reached for him, tugging him down on top of her on the floor, arching with a moan as he slid back inside her. His movements started slow, but quickly grew more frantic as the pleasure grew fast inside her again, his fingers rubbing and pinching her clit lightly. Pushing her legs higher on his waist, she gave a soft cry as the orgasm rocked her body, her pussy clamping down around him, wetness flooding around him. His hand left her clit so that both grabbed onto her hips, pulling her up hard and fast as he buried his face in her breasts, sucking and biting at her skin as his cock jerked, emptying deep inside of her.

For several moments, only the sound of their harsh breathing competed with the fan, her hands rubbing up and down his back soothingly as she worked to even out her breathing. Giving a soft gasp as he eased out of her, she wasn’t surprised when he simply rolled over, sprawling next to her in the dim, filtered light through the curtains, both of them looking up at the fan.

“So… which of us is getting up to make some tea? Because I’m a little thirsty.” Robb still sounded a little breathless, even as he turned his head to look at her.

“If you suggest rock, paper, scissors again, and cheat, I swear....” Margaery turned her head to look over at him, not surprised when her husband burst out laughing.

“No, no, I’ll get it. You let Greywind out, we’ll call this round mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! You can find me over on tumblr, yourtoxic-valentine, with my extremely random blog.


	3. Summer: Bare Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery decides to spend her lunchtime with her best friend and nephew for an impromptu picnic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for sticking with me! After some consideration, I've decided to amend this from strictly summer prompts to various seasonal prompts! Here is the latest installment! Thank you also to my best friend and beta, treaddelicately, and to tinytendril for encouraging me and always listening! I hope you enjoy!

One absolute perk of owning her own business was the ability to schedule a long lunch break so that she could go see her best friend and sister-in-law, and try and ease some of the baby fever that she had been having since Sansa told her that she was pregnant. And since her florist shop was getting busier by the day, she desperately needed the break before the afternoon and evening rush picked up. Checking her schedule to make sure the early afternoon was free, she quickly hurried out to her car to make the short drive to Sansa and Theon’s home.

Grabbing the go-bag of food from the passenger seat, Margaery climbed out of the car, glad that the day wasn’t as hot as some of the previous had been, as she was hoping for a miniature picnic with her best friend and nephew. Beaming when she spotted Sansa sitting on a blanket under a shady tree, she made her way over, kicking her shoes off as she reached the blanket and settled easily next to the redhead.

“Oh, just look at him! I swear, he’s grown since I saw him last time.” Margaery cooed down at the baby laying contentedly in the middle of the blanket, looking around at everything around him.

“Mum says the same thing every time she sees him. But I get it.” Sansa looked completely serene as she watched him in the dappled light. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve had him forever, others like I just gave birth.”

Setting the food down on the blanket near her best friend, Margaery couldn’t resist scooping Cian up and snuggling him to her chest. The soft little baby noises coming from his mouth only made her more sure in her and Robb’s agreement. Brushing her fingers over his cheek, she ran them down his tiny arm to trace along his bare feet.

“He’s so perfect, Sans. Absolutely perfect.” She cradled him carefully against her. 

“Of course he is. He’s my and Theon’s. I always thought you and Robb would be the first to have kids, though. But I’m not complaining.” Sansa chuckled softly, digging through the bag to pull out her lunch.

“I stopped my birth control before our honeymoon. We’re going to let it happen if it happens.” She gave her a quick grin, hoping that it happened sooner rather than later. “I want a house full. But I’m going to have to look into some help for the shop.”

“Robb was grumbling last week that you’re working yourself into the ground.” She eyed her a bit, taking a bite of her sandwich. “If you’re trying to get knocked up, you’re going to have to back off the work some, Marg.”

“I know, I know. I’m interviewing a few people this afternoon. It’s just so hard to share. The shop has been mine from the beginning, and I want to make sure that everything is still up to par when someone else is helping.” She sighed quietly, snuggling the baby to her chest. “I do need help though, especially because I’ve had to turn jobs down. Some are just too big to attempt on my own.”

“Don’t you have some cousins who were interested?”

“Oh, yes, and I might pick one or two, but wouldn’t you know the best candidate I’ve looked at is Myrcella Baratheon? She’s got a degree in botany, and she loves flowers almost as much as I do. She’s coming later today for an in-person interview.”

“I never would have picked Myrcella as the floral type, but I’ll trust your judgement, especially as she’s distanced herself so much from her family.”

“I’d use a chainsaw to disconnect from  _ that  _ family.”

Margaery gave Sansa a wry smile, nuzzling her nose against Cian’s soft red hair. Chuckling when he began rooting against her chest, she gave a sigh before handing the baby over to his mother.

“I can’t do that part. But I’ll change nappies and do all the snuggling and spoiling he needs.” There was a wistful note to her voice as she curled her toes into the grass at the edge of the blanket.

Reaching over as Sansa adjusted the baby and her shirt to nurse, she ran her fingertips along the edge of the baby’s bare foot before picking up her own sandwich and taking a couple bites of it. Moving closer to her best friend, she dropped her head to her shoulder.

“I’m so glad I could come have lunch with you. And get some time with Cian.”

“I am too, Marg. With Theon going to work during the day, I get a bit lonely. If you’re working in the shop, I might bring him down there sometimes.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” Margaery beamed at the idea. “You can bring him any time you want, honestly.”

Margaery finished off her sandwich, sipping at the tea that she’d brought with her as well. Beaming when Sansa handed the baby back to her after he finished nursing, she cuddled him to her again.

“Just look at his perfect little toes. Everything about him is so perfect, Sans. He’s a mesh of you and Theon as well.”

Shifting the baby to lay him across her lap, she couldn’t stop the soft smile as he blinked at her, before closing his eyes to nap. Watching him quietly for a moment, she sighed as she glanced at her watch.

“I have to get back. Do you want me to help you get him inside?” Margaery brushed her fingers over his hair.

“If you want to carry him in and lay him in the bassinet in the living room, that would be wonderful. I’ll bring the blanket in after I put the bag in your car.”

Shifting the baby in her arms, Margaery carried him into the house, tucking him in the little bassinet near the couch, and picked up a muslin blanket to tuck around his bare feet to keep them from getting too cold.

“Oh, I wish I could stay longer. I’d watch him all afternoon, even if he didn’t do anything.” She grinned over at Sansa when she came in.

“It’s so easy to do. I get lost in watching him sometimes. Theon does the same.” She tucked the blanket more around him out of habit. “But you need to get back to your shop. Go hire some help, so you’re not working yourself to death!”

“Nag, nag. We’ll stop by and check on you again soon, okay, Sans?” Margaery hugged her best friend, waving as she headed out to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to check me out on tumblr at yourtoxic-valentine, and you can send me prompt ideas there if you have one for the lovely Robbaery!


End file.
